Una pequeña ayuda
by Aria.T
Summary: Es increible cuando uno está enamorado, todo lo que se puede sentir, pero a veces lo sencillo se complica y una persona como Fate necesitara algo de ayuda para poder confesarse a su amor!


**Aquí os dejo otra pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, se que tengo otro fic pendiente y estoy por actualizarlo, así que mientras dejare este capítulo de un nuevo minific que esta entre manos! Espero os guste :)**

 **Diclaimer: Ni MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen!**

 **POV FATE**

Ya pasaban unos cuantos años que había descubierto ese sentimiento llamado amor, el cual todos queremos llegar a sentir pero sin la necesidad de sufrir. Algo que es casi imposible, pues cuando amas a alguien tanto como yo, cada pequeña acción de esa persona causa una reacción en ti, haciendo incontrolable tus gestos, y tu estado de ánimo. Cuando sonríe, crees que tu alegría se desbordara de tu cuerpo, cuando te habla su voz es lo más hermoso que has oído nunca y todos los demás sonidos carecen de importancia hasta tal punto que tu celebro los ignora y no te percatas de ellos. Cuando te mira, tu cuerpo se queda paralizado, por el simple hecho de que temes no poder controlarlo si se llega a mover solo un musculo de este, causando que se mueva por si solo por la tentación de besar sus labios. Esa es la mejor parte, la peor viene cuando con simples palabras que no son dichas por ti causan un sonrojo es sus mejillas, una sonrisa, o cualquier alegría de esa persona que querías haber provocado tu. Lógicamente no te pasa con cada persona con la que habla, solo con aquellas que van con otras intenciones hacia "tu amor" en ese momento tu pecho te duele como si te hubieran clavado un cuchillo, y sientes que no puedes respirar. Como estaba pasando ahora mismo, Yunno un amigo y compañero de clase, no paraba de hablar con Nanoha (mi amor y mejor amiga), de una manera coqueta halagándola de una forma en la cual sus cachetes tenían un tono rosado. Nanoha es una chica gentil, amigable, dulce y amable y además de todo eso es hermosa (y no, no lo digo porque este enamorada de ella) tiene un cuerpo escultural (si también me fijo en eso, soy adolescente ¡no me juzgen!), tiene un precioso pelo de color cobrizo el cual siempre lleva atado en una cola alta a su lado derecho, unos ojos de color lavanda que son los más brillantes que jamás he visto, unos labios finos y rosados que cada vez son más apetecibles para mí. Cuando entro el profesor intenté concentrarme en las clases y no pensar en Nanoha (cosa imposible) y si ella también le gustaba Yunno, tener esta incertidumbre era demasiado doloroso. Cada día Yunno procuraba estar cerca de ella, para poder conquistarla, aunque yo no sabía si daba resultado, Nanoha nunca hablaba de él conmigo ni con Hayate (mi otra mejor amiga), así que no sabía que sentía por él. Hayate es un poco más bajita que yo, tiene el pelo corto y de color castaño y los ojos azules. Por cierto, yo me llamó Fate Testarossa Harlaown, soy rubia con el pelo largo y unos ojos poco comunes color rubí, por eso la mayoría de gente cree que soy extranjera (no sabe cuánto, vengo de otro planeta). En la hora del recreo, alguien me llamó diciéndome que un chico me buscaba, alguien de un curso mayor.

\- Fate-chan –me llamó Hayate- en el pasillo hay un chico preguntando por ti-.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y qué quiere?-le pregunté secamente, pues no lo conocía de nada y además estaba que me desmayaba del hambre, levantarme tarde y no poder desayunar antes de entrar a la escuela estaba pasando factura-.

\- Yo diría que lo averiguaras si hablas con él-me dijo sarcásticamente-aunque creo que quiere confesase, es bastante guapo ¿no crees?-.

\- ¿Quién quieres confesarse y es bastante guapo?-pregunto Nanoha llegando hasta el sitio donde estábamos-.

\- Ese chico de la puerta creo que muere por Fate-chan!-le dijo Hayate.-

\- No es verdad, además no sabes ni a que ha venido, no sé porque te inventas cosas tan irreales-le dije un poco cortante pues a mí no me interesa nadie más que Nanoha-.

En eso me dirigí a la puerta para saber de qué quería hablar ese chico conmigo. Mientras Hayate me miraba divertida y Nanoha un tanto irritada con el ceño fruncido. Me pidió ir a un sitio más íntimo para poder hablar sin problemas, al llegar se me declaró, le dije que me sentía halagada de que sintiera eso por mí, pero que a mí ya me gustaba alguien. Luego me dirigí a la azotea, pues sabía que Hayate y Nanoha me esperaban allí como cada día para desayunar, con también nuestras otras amigas Arisa y Suzuka, aunque estas iban a otro salón. Arisa tiene el pelo rubio y corto y los ojos verdes, el color de pelo de Suzuka es morado y tiene los ojos azules. Estaban sentadas en el suelo donde ya habían empezado a comer su obento sin esperarme, me senté al lado de Arisa y Nanoha, donde quedaba situada delante de Suzuka y Hayate.

-Hey Fate te tardaste! ¿Que ya querías tener tiempo a solas con tu novio?- me dijo Hayate mientras enarcaba sus cejas y ponía su sonrisa típica de hacer travesuras-.

\- No es mi novio así que no inventes cosas-.

\- Pero se te confeso-dijo Arisa, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- creo que ella y Hayate juntas son peor que una médium, lo saben todo-.

\- Ese chico va a nuestra clase, y Suzuka y yo lo oímos hablar con sus amigos de que hoy se te confesaría, y los otros dijeron que si le rechazabas lo intentarían ellos.

\- ¿Cómo que lo intentarían ellos? – grito alterada Nanoha-.

\- Pues eso que seguro que mañana viene a confesarse otro chico a Fate y así sucesivamente, hasta que acepte uno, es normal, es Fate.

\- Entonces-salto Hayate-¿a cuál aceptaras? Porque creo que como ha dicho Arisa no pararan hasta que aceptes uno-.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que aceptar uno si no me gusta ninguno?-pues ¿para qué quiero a alguien que no amo? No tiene sentido-.

\- Porque eres la segunda chica más sexy de este colegio, lógicamente la primera soy yo, pero tu tampoco estas mal, y si quieres que te dejen en paz, creo que la única solución es que salgas con alguien.

De verdad que Hayate a veces puedes ser desesperante, le iba a contestar cuando oímos el timbre que daba inicio otra vez a las clases. Nos dirigimos al aula mientras que Suzuka sacaba otro tema, ya había notado que Arisa y Hayate se ponen pesaditas con ese tema de "mis pretendientes", y que a mí solo me agobian más. Fueron 3 horas más de charlas instructivas, apuntes y ejercicios hasta que pudimos irnos de ese infierno, eso si los profesores nos dieron el enorme regalo de más ejercicios que hacer en casa. Al salir nos encontramos otra vez todas cinco, es algo que hacíamos siempre, no había día que no nos viéramos, pero de eso a poder hablar distraídamente y sin preocupaciones que cuando íbamos y volvíamos de clase no había nada. Arisa y Suzuka se fueron a sus clases de música, Nanoha también tuvo que irse rápido porque tenía que ayudar a su familia en el Midori-ya. Así es como quedamos Hayate y yo, esta me convenció de ir a tomar algo y practicar, aunque teníamos tarea pendiente no era mucha la cantidad, además de que ir directamente a casa era algo aburrido, por lo menos para mí, ya que tanto mi hermano Chrono, como mi madre Lindy, estaban trabajando toda esta semana fuera. Al llegar paso lo clásico de las quedadas con amigas, hablamos de cómo iba ido el día, aunque no nos habíamos separado (supongo que ya era algo rutinario), de los deberes, la familia, de la TSAB y cuando deseábamos estar dentro de poco allí para poder usar magia sin restricciones.

\- ¿Cuando le dirás a Nanoha que la amas?-me soltó de sopetón Hayate-.

\- ¿Eh? Ha..Hayate ¿Pero qué dices?-estaba muy nerviosa, pues yo no le había dicho nada, no era por no confiar en ella solo es que no sabía cómo hacerlo-.

\- Fate, no hace falta que disimules, se perfectamente lo que sientes por ella, se te nota a leguas.

\- Espera, ¿se me nota?- le pregunté asustada-.

\- Yo si lo he notado, pero no creo que ella lo haya hecho, es igual de densa que tú en estos temas-.

\- Oye! No soy densa! Y Nanoha tampoco! –le reclame por su poco tacto al decir las cosas, y además esas cosas que de cierto no tienen nada-.

\- Si, si lo que tu digas Fate, ahora es enserio escúchame, ¿cuando se lo dirás?

\- No voy a decírselo-le sentencie firme-no sé lo que ella siente por mí y también está el hecho de que se lleva demasiado bien con Yunno-.

\- No creo que sienta algo más que amistad por Yunno, puede que como mucho compasión, ¿tú lo has visto? ¡Pero sí parece un hurón!

\- Si lo he visto, lo veo cada día cuando habla con ella.

\- Enserio te digo que siente algo por ti, ¿por qué no me escuchas?

\- Porque dudo mucho que sea verdad y no quiero aferrarme a falsas esperanzas.

\- ¡Pero es que solo hay que ver cómo te trata! ¿Cómo explicas que siempre este más cariñosa y protectora contigo? ¿No has visto como iba a matar al chico que ha venido a hablar contigo hoy?

\- Tu lo has dicho Nanoha siempre ha sido así conmigo, siempre está intentando protegerme desde que la conocí, apuesto que lo del chico de hoy es por lo mismo, porque teme que me hagan daño-.

\- ¿Y si yo logró que ella sea la que se te confiese?

\- ¿Qué tu qué? Pero que tonterías dices, eso es imposible! Además si fuera así ¿Cómo demonios piensas hacerlo? –sé perfectamente que no es posible pero es que es capaz de decir cualquier estupidez-.

\- Tú déjame eso a mi Fate.

Después de tener esa misteriosa y extraña conversación nos despedirnos para vernos el día siguiente en clases como cada mañana. Al llegar a casa me dispuse a hacer los deberes, darme un relajante baño (es aconsejable después de una charla con Hayate Yagami, y más si esa charla es en privado), y cuando salí a hacerme la cena. Termine de recoger todo y me dispuse a dormir, todavía con la conversación de esa tarde en mi mente, y el miedo apoderándose de mí, al repetir por dentro esa frase de "tú déjamelo a mí" dicha por Hayate y haciendo referencia a un tema de suma importancia para mí. En ese momento me di cuenta de que el día de mañana a pesar de ser viernes, no se presentaba tan bien como quisiera a la que sabía que un plan de mi amiga seria puesto en funcionamiento. Con mis temores y dudas de si sería mejor eso que un apocalipsis me dormí (supongo que por toda la faena que tuvo mi celebro al hacer mil hipótesis internas de todas las posibilidades de lo que podía pasar mañana, y seguro que de todas esas no había acertado la que se daría). A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano para mi sorpresa, así que me aliste, me prepare las cosas para la escuela y me fui a prepararme el almuerzo y desayunar algo, si podía evitaría pasar hambre como el día de ayer. Al llegar a nuestro punto de encuentro divise la mujer más bella que existe en la tierra, Nanoha se encontraba al lado del árbol donde era nuestro encuentro por las mañanas, su pelo moviéndose con la brisa del suave viento matinal, y ella con la mirada hacia arriba para poder observar el cielo que tanto ama. Cuando me vio me sonrió de una forma que podría calmar a la bestia más feroz de todos los planetas. Nos saludamos y nos dirigimos al punto de encuentro donde nos espera Hayate, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero pensé en ignorarlo y seguir con la conversación que mantenía con mi amada.

\- Fate-chan buenos días-se me abalanzó abrazándome con cariño Hayate-te he echado de menos!

\- Esto Hayate nos vimos apenas ayer-le dije algo nerviosa por su comportamiento-.

\- Si pero yo moría por verte otra vez-me dijo mirándome de una manera como si lo estuviera diciendo a la persona que más ama en toda la tierra-.

\- Esto, no quiero intervenir su reencuentro "parejita"-dijo de una manera algo seca y frunciendo el ceño Nanoha-pero si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde-.

Y con eso empezó a caminar hasta nuestro siguiente punto de encuentro donde se encontraban Suzuka y Arisa (si lo sé demasiados puntos de encuentros). Al empezar otra vez nuestra caminata noté como Hayate me cogió de la mano aferrándose a mi brazo, como si temiera dejarme ir, Nanoha dio un vistazo rápido hacia nuestra dirección hasta que se apresuró a ir más rápido. Una vez que estábamos las cinco llegamos rápido hacia la escuela, fuimos a nuestra clase despidiéndonos de nuestras dos amigas para vernos otra vez en el almuerzo. Estaba un poco choqueada por la actitud de Hayate hoy en la mañana, supongo que es su gran "plan", pero no sé muy bien cómo piensa conseguir su objetivo así. Pesé a la extraña actitud de mi amiga las clases sucedieron como de costumbre, excepto por las miradas que recibía, las de Hayate que eran algo así como una adolescente suspirando por su amada y las de Nanoha, mirándome a mí y luego a mi amiga cambiando de una confundida y cariñosa, a otra que pareciera que se le lanzaría encima para asesinarla con su bolígrafo si aguantaba entero por mucho tiempo a causa de su mano agarrándolo "un poquito" más fuerte de lo usual. No sé si fueron por mis suplicas o es que cuando estás en tu asiento temiendo por tu vida y por la de tu amiga el tiempo te hace un favor y pasa más rápido, pero en eso llegó la hora del almuerzo. Como siempre estábamos recogiendo nuestros obentos para ir a la azotea con Suzuka y Arisa las que seguro ya nos estaban esperando, cuando un chico diferente al de ayer preguntó por mí, genial yo que pensaba que no podía empeorar mi día, pero solo viendo como Nanoha lo miró ya temía también por su vida. Al parecer su lista negra iba en aumento, intente ser lo más rápida posible e ir a hablar con él. Este al parecer sí que era amigo de él chico de ayer, pues estaba en el pasillo y también parecía que iba a matarlo. Para intentar evitar que dos personas de mi instituto se convirtieran en asesinos a tan temprana edad (y más si una es mi amor) me lo llevé de ahí como quien llega tarde a clase y le toca el profe más estricto para así llegar a un pasillo en el cual ya no había nadie. Pareciera como si sufriera un deja vu, cuando se me confesó y claramente le respondí exactamente lo mismo que a su amigo. Suspirando mientras iba a reunirme por fin con mis amigas y a tener un respiro de este agotador día (o eso pensaba yo), recogí mi almuerzo cuando pase por delante de mi aula y seguí hasta subir a la azotea. Me senté está vez al lado de Arisa y Suzuka, pues era el lugar que quedaba por ocupar. Y cuando por fin mi estomago iba a estar feliz por comer un poco me encontré con dos pares de palillos delante de mi boca para que comiera de ahí. Al fijarme más unos eran los de Suzuka y los otros los de Arisa.

\- Amm, esto… - iba a declinar su inusual ofrecimiento cuando sin previo aviso ambos palillos fueran introducidos en mi boca- cof cof-.

\- ¿Esta bueno Fate-chan?- me preguntó con una dulce sonrisa Suzuka-.

\- Am, si gracias, pero mejor como del mío jeje – le contesté como pude aún intentando tomar aire-.

En eso mire a Nanoha, estaba otra vez con el ceño fruncido y apretando con fuerza los palillos, creo que si antes me preocupaba porque se quedase sin bolígrafo, esto era peor, ya los oía crujir entre sus manos. Me dio por tragar saliva mientras miraba a Hayate y veía su sonrisa gatuna, como no, había implicado a Suzuka e incluso a Arisa en su macabro plan. La hora del recreo pasó lentamente entre mis declinaciones de probar diferentes desayunos que si antes eran el de ellas dos ahora también se sumaba Hayate con una sonrisa coqueta. Cuando sonó el timbre me adelante para ir a clase lo más rápido que pude. Rezando internamente quien sabe a quién para que se terminara este día, para mi mala suerte, pasaron las últimas horas de clase demasiado parecidas a como habían sucedido en la mañana. Cuando por fin el timbre hizo acto de presencia, Nanoha se levanto y vino directamente hacia mí sin hacer caso a Yunno que siempre iba a despedirse de ella y a preguntarle si podía acompañarla a su casa, oferta que ella siempre declinaba.

\- Fate-chan- me llamó con la sonrisa más dulce que le había visto nunca- como mañana tenemos que quedar para hacer el trabajo de geografía, y aprovechando que es fin de semana ¿Qué te parece si me quedo a tu casa a dormir hoy y pasamos todo el fin de semana juntas?-.

\- ¿Eh? Por mi genial Nanoha, ¿Pero no tienes que ayudar en el Midori-ya? – pues nada me haría más feliz que eso, pero no quería que tuviera problemas, y menos porque yo no estuviera sola-.

\- Bueno, sí pero si es por un trabajo tengo escusa- me guiño el ojo- además no quiero dejar a Fate-chan sola- me termino diciendo con otra de sus bellas sonrisas, por la que yo ya estaba totalmente sonrojada-.

\- Aah, mmmh – asentí con una sonrisa-.

\- Entonces ¿me acompañas a casa y así recojo mis cosas? – iba a contestar con una dulce sonrisa cuando Hayate apareció delante de nosotras.

\- Oh vaya, mi Fate-chan me abandona, todo el día dándole mi amor ¿y ahora se va con otra chica?- me dice con burla y ¿medio enserio?-.

\- Hayate ¿pero qué estás diciendo? –pregunto mi amada pelirroja-.

\- Oh! ¿Que no te lo ha contado?- ¿pero de que está hablando?-Resulta que ayer…

\- ¡Espera! – grité- que es lo que vas a…

\- Tranquila Fate-chan, ya me imagino que no se lo has dicho por mí y te lo agradezco, pero es mejor que lo sepa- de verdad ¿de qué demonios habla?- ayer me declare a Fate-.

\- ¡QUEEEEEE! – gritamos las dos al unisonó, mientras nos quedábamos pálidas y de piedra en medio del aula-.

\- Y me rechazo, pero le suplique que me diera al menos la oportunidad de intentar conquistarla, ya que la persona que ella ama, pues no se le ha confesado y piensa que si ella da el paso será rechazada - no sé quien de las dos estaba más impactada por tremendas palabras ni de donde carajos había sacado esa idea-.

\- Ammm… he… - Nanoha igual que yo se había quedado sin habla, aunque de su boca por lo menos salían sonidos-.

\- En eso se abalanzo a abrazarme mientras Nanoha y yo seguíamos en shock.

\- Vamos, reacciona, te lo he dejado en bandeja – me susurro al oído para que fuera la única que lo oyera-el lunes ya verás que me darás las gracias-.

\- ¡Entonces chicas me voy! – dijo emocionada mientras besaba en un rápido movimiento mi mejilla- no te preocupes Fate, tampoco quiero atosigarte así que el lunes hablamos- me sonrió otra vez de manera coqueta y se fue-.

\- Fate-chan, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de Hayate?- ¡mierda! ¿ahora que se supone que tengo que responder- no sabía que sentía algo por ti, siempre se la pasa babeando por cada chica que ve-.

\- Emm.. esto yo… - ¿y ahora que le digo? Si le miento y luego se entera que es mentira me mata y si digo que es mentira ahora adiós al plan de Hayate-.

\- Bueno lo entiendo, supongo que has pensado en ella y por eso no has dicho nada.

Yo seguía en mi batalla mental pensando que sería lo correcto por hacer, cuando sentí una cálida mano sujetar la mía, levantando la vista me encontré con el bello rostro de Nanoha sonriéndome y mirándome con cariño.

\- Será mejor que empecemos a irnos, aún tenemos que pasar por mi casa.

\- Uum- solo podía contestar esto, estaba tan sumamente nerviosa, apostaría lo que fuera que tenía el rostro sonrojado a más no poder, y es que era normal, solo con tomarme la mano las mariposas de mi estomago volvían a alzar el vuelo-.

Nos fuimos del instituto camino a casa de Nanoha sin soltarnos de las manos, al llegar le dijo a su madre Momoko que por el trabajo y como yo estaría sola en mi casa se quedaría a dormir, como siempre hacía cuando estaba sola. Su madre solo nos miro y sonrió algo que casualmente hizo a mi cobriza ponerse nerviosa.

\- Fate-chan, espérame un momento aquí iré a buscar mis cosas.

\- Claro- asentí mientras la veía ir rápido hacia arriba- buenas tardes Momoko-san-.

\- Buenas tardes Fate-chan- me dijo cariñosamente- de verdad que mi hija ni saludarnos nos ha dejado, iré a buscar un par de pasteles y os lo lleváis para merendar-.

\- No hace falta mama, ya he cogido yo un par de porciones de uno que hice ayer.

\- Ah, ¿ese no es el favorito de Fate? Qué casualidad que lo hicieras ayer y hoy te quedes en su casa a dormir cariño- le dijo con una sonrisa-.

\- P-pu-pues sí, es casualidad- tartamudeo con un sonrojo en su rosto- bueno nos vamos, adiós mama!-.

Volvió a cogerme de la mano para salir casi corriendo de su casa. Estuvimos andando en silencio hasta que llegamos a la mía, fui a la cocina para hacer algo de té para merendar junto con el pastel que ella había traído.

\- Gracias por el té Fate-chan- me dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas-.

\- Gracias a ti por el pastel Nanoha- le conteste un poco ruborizada, estaba por cortar un trozo de pastel para poder probarlo cuando se me cayó al oír la pregunta que salió de sus labios-.

\- Fate-chan! Dime la verdad, la persona que amas es Yuuno-kun ¿verdad?


End file.
